Haunted Network
by riddlefiddleai
Summary: The ghost hunt faces their biggest enemy yet...Ai, the hell girl.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't wait to write this...since the forbidden forest is going to end...I wanted to start a new story...hee hee hee

A crossover of ghost hunt and Hell girl

Thought it out in my sleep, couldn't sleep after that

So yep, all of ghost hunts character and hell girl's characters will be in this story...

I do not own ghost hunt or hell girl (if I did I wouldn't be in this dump writing fan fictions about them would I)

Haunted Network

File1 #

Midnight

Mai took out her pitiful lunch and stared at it in dismay. Lunch consisted of a plain piece of bread and nothing else. She sighed; she didn't even need a box to go keep this plain abomination. "What a pitiful lunch." Her friends said. Mai did not answer them simply sniffed. Her friends laughed and placed some of their colourful array of foods into her lunchbox. Mai smiled happily at them and wrapped their food in her bread.

"You need to take care of yourself." Her friend, Jin, nagged at her.

"I am, I'm eating aren't I."

"Yeah yeah.' Her other friend, Nagato, answered. Mai shrugged and ate the bread. They talked and laughed. Normal conversations, girl talk. First they talked about school, the teachers, the seniors, then they talked about governments and their pathetic lives, then it went to clothes, than to underwear and then to Mai's current job. Mai noted that girl's can really change their subjects when they talked.

"How was the last case?' Jin asked excitedly. Mai remembered it and shrugged. "Not too bad." Not too bad was an understatement. It was life threatening and if it weren't for Naru and the gang she would have been dead.

"Aw, come off it Mai, elaborate."

"There was really nothing." Mai said. Jin pouted and Nagato stared at Mai. She then touches Mai's hands. "Well...Mai...actually...there is something I want your boss to look at." Nagato said. She peered up and Mai gulped.

"Supernatural?" Mai asked. Nagato hesitated and then nodded. "Eh...yes...well you see..."

"YOU WHAT!?" Mai shouted. She had stood up and had sent her school bag and chair crashing onto the ground. Shocked filled her red eyes. Nagato seemed distant now. "I...I found it at mid-night...and well it was a website, I just stumbled onto it...a website that sends people to hell...I thought it was an urban legend, so I just...typed my name into the box...and now this happens." She whispered.

She held out her hand and there on her hand was a mark. A red mark...

"What happen after that?" Jin spoke, her voice shivering.

"Well pictures came out and then it said my request was accepted."

"Why the hell did you do it?" Mai shouted again. The class turned to look at her. She blushed and lowered her head. "Because I was curious." Nagato said again.

Mai wanted to hit the girl. "You are placing your life in danger." She hissed.

"What could happen, it's just a joke anyway." Nagato said.

"If it is...that what is with the red mark?" Jin asked. Nagato looked down. This time Mai could see her friend was truly scared. Mai gulped and took Nagato's hand. "Don't worry...I'll help you."

Nagato nodded and Mai squishes her hand. The red mark growing brighter. She did not have a good feeling about this.

**Ai stood in the fields. Time did not move here and she stood there staring out. It was calm and peaceful here and nothing bothered here. A time never moving, never flowing. She strolled slowly passing the fields. For now she did not have work, but soon she would have one. **

'**Ai!' a voice called to her. Ai turned and found her grandmother waving to her. She strolled back towards the house. The sky was red. A blood red. The girl walks slowly back towards her house.**

**There inside was an old whizzing computer. A name was on it. Jobs and request always came. Vengeance always came. **

"**Nagato." She read out. **

"It's growing brighter Nagato." Mai said. Nagato nodded. They were holding hands walking towards Shibuya. The streets were crowded but strangely it felt desolated. It felt like there was nowhere to escape to. Mai felt it too and Nagato was in a bad state.

"Idiot, where did you find the website anyway!" she shouted. Nagato began to sob. "I just heard it somewhere...I heard rumours."

Mai scratches her head. To feel this uneasy...they had stumbled upon something huge. There was no doubt about it.

"**Take me to the real world." Ai said. "To the world of moving time."**


	2. AN ADVERTISEMENT

Dear ghost hunt community who have been reading my ghost hunt fan fiction

I am sorry for the discontinuation of my story The Whispering Mountain, I will definitely continue it, do not worry, in fact after I am done with this first story of a series of mine I will continue the ghost hunt story.

I am writing another story, it is called **Aristocrat Puppets: The Man in the Mirror **

It is a horror/supernatural mystery/action story. It is a joint project between my friend and I. Her name is Narnia (not her real name) and she's a very good writer. We have been writing this story since the start of December last year and we have already written 5 chapter.

We have decided to post this story up in fiction press, a website very much like fan fiction, there you can post your own story.

This new story I am working on is a very huge project for me and my friend, it is the first time both of us have done something like this and we would like people to view it and give their support.

So without further ado, please go visit out story that would be published 2 days from now…or maybe even earlier. If you wanna see what is this all about, please visit this website, there you can view the story at an earlier date, but I'm warning you, your eyes might not be too hot after that.

.com/

Basically the story is like that:

Riddle is the elite school's joker, the cynical scholarship student whose laughing taunting face is nothing but a cold mask. Esme is the resident bad girl, the cream of New York elite but with a slightly disturbing and psychotic attitude to boot. Two girls. Two world. Only one thing can unite them: The Supernatural

Hey, a girl with a brain another girl with the brawn, a group of friends, two guys(girls like this

-__-) and the supernatural and well a whole lot of mystery, can you resist it?

Well I hope you all can review the story or at least view it.

Hehehe

Well, please read


End file.
